


Night Mime

by MelancholicYuu



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anticipation, Anxiety, Love, M/M, Medication, bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholicYuu/pseuds/MelancholicYuu
Summary: Kanda sent a risky text to Allen, and is contemplating the reply and how he came to love him.Kanda does have bipolar in this story, like I do





	Night Mime

Kanda stared at his phone for the tenth time that night. It was three in the morning, and he knew that he wasn’t going to answer. He had been left on read since eight thirty. 

Still, he couldn’t help but cling on to the hope that maybe Allen was going to write him a really long response. 

It was a loaded question he asked him. 

To be boyfriends. . . 

Kanda hoped that Allen would have replied quickly with a yes, and maybe a picture of him smiling like an angel. That would have made Kanda’s heart soar.

Not that he would ever admit it though. 

As far as anyone knew, he hated the beansprout. 

However, one’s public perception is always far from the truth. 

Kanda loved Allen. 

It was as simple as that.

But, it appears that Allen does not feel the same way. 

That tears at Kanda’s soul. He had loved Allen since the day the met.

It was freshman year, and Kanda remembered that day clearly. 

He was on his way to Chemistry lab when he slammed right into someone. 

Low and behold it was a beautiful man with silver hair, and silver eyes to match.

Kanda, taken aback by the gloriousness of the man before him uttered the first words that came to mind.

“Fuck off, princess.”

“Hey, fuck you too, Ya prick.” Was the response he got.

Yep. Kanda had it bad.

After that faithful encounter, turns out they had every single class together. Begrudgedly, they became something similar to friends,

After three years together, Kanda finally decided to do something about being friends. 

So, Kanda texted Allen at precisely 8:30 pm and asked Allen to be his boyfriend. 

He had been left on read ever since.

Kanda couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep. He just stopped functioning and stared at his phone.

He wrapped himself up in a warm blanket, a cold cup of tea in one hand, and his phone in the other.

For six and a half hours he had stayed in that position.

His anxiety was so bad that he couldn’t move. The only thing that could move was his racing heart and mind.

He kept getting texts from Lavi, but chose to swipe up on those before even reading them. The only name he was interested in was Allen.

Kanda couldn’t believe that he actually did this. Fantasizing was one thing, but in practice. . . it was absolutely nerve-wrecking.

Allen obviously didn’t want him.

He didn’t want him. . .

Kanda couldn’t believe what an idiot he had been!

All this shit, over some guy??

But this guy was Allen. His Allen.

But HIS Allen didn’t want him.

It’s still Allen, regardless.

Suddenly, Kanda’s door burst open.

“What the hell have you been doing? I’ve been worried sick about you!” Allen ranted, “I’ve been using Lavi’s phone to message you because my phone died, haven’t you gotten any of them?!”

Allen rushed to Kanda’s side when he realized he wasn’t responding.

“Kanda. Kanda talk to me, what’s wrong?” Allen took the cup of cold tea out of Kanda’s hand. The touch of Allen’s hands awoke Kanda from his anxious stupor.

“Allen? What are you doing here?” questioned Kanda.

Allen flushed. Kanda had never called him by his name before.

“I’m here to tell you that you’re a moron. And read your god damn messages!”

Kanda picked up his phone and looked at the messages he ignored.

“Kanda it’s Allen, we need to talk.”

“Kanda answer your phone.”

“Kanda what are you doing?”

“Kanda please answer me.”

Kanda was hit with a barrage of similar messages. There were over a hundred in total starting at about 8:30 pm. 

“Sorry Allen, I’ve been kind of out of it for the past few hours.”

Allen looked at Kanda strangely, “I’ll say. You’re acting weird right now. Did you take your medication?”

Kanda shook his head. He got up off the floor and walked into the kitchen where he kept his meds. He took his tablet of Ativan and Abilify, then chugged a glass of water.

“There. I took them,” he said as he returned to the den, this time claiming the couch instead, “Now did you want to talk about what I said?”

Allen flushed again, “Yes, you can’t be serious. You hate me! Was that some kind of joke?”

Kanda carefully considered his reply, "No. I was very serious. I love you Allen Walker, and I want to be your partner."

Allen took his time to mull over Kanda's response. It wasn't everyday that you get exactly what you want.


End file.
